evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters vs. Aliens 2
Monsters vs. Aliens 2 is the tentative title of a sequel to the 2009 film Monsters vs. Aliens. Originally announced in 2011, the movie was originally set to be released in theaters on July 26, 2013, but it was delayed to a 2014 date to be determined later. However, Deadline Hollywood reported on August 16, 2013 that the movie had been removed from DreamWorks release schedule. But in April 2019, DreamWorks announced that a sequel to Monsters vs. Aliens will be made by Universal as an exclusive for its upcoming streaming service and will feature most of the original voice cast reprising their roles. It will debut on the NBCUniversal Streaming Service in 2020, though an official release date has yet to be announced. Synopsis B.O.B. and the gang must set out to go across the galaxy to rescue Ginormica who has been abducted by aliens and has found utopia in a far-off planet. Production On January 10, 2011, DreamWorks Animation announced that a sequel to Monsters vs. Aliens was in development. Conrad Vernon was in the early stages of writing the film, for a release in 2013. However, the movie would be released late in summer, and would include at least one new actor, like Jim Carrey playing as the main antagonist. On September 6, 2011, Conrad Vernon had finished writing the script. On October 14, 2011, the film, tentatively titled simply Monsters vs. Aliens 2, was given the release date of July 26, 2013 by Paramount Pictures. The date had previously belonged to Thor: The Dark World but had been moved up a week to July 19, 2013 in favor of Monsters vs. Aliens 2. On October 27, 2011, it was announced that Michael Arndt, the Academy-Award nominated writer of Little Miss Sunshine ''and ''Toy Story 3 (and who was later announced as the screenwriter of Star Wars: Episode VII), was revising Vernon's original draft of the script. On August 20, 2012, DreamWorks Animation signed a five-year distribution deal with 20th Century Fox for all territories, meaning that Monsters vs. Aliens 2 would be distributed by 20th Century Fox instead of Paramount Pictures. On October 1, 2012, it was announced that the movie was delayed to 2014 with a date to be determined later. On August 16, 2013, it was reported that the film had been delayed yet again to an unknown date. On the same day, Conrad Vernon stated on Twitter that the film was in development hell. On July 12th, 2015 it has been confirmed that the films script has been completed but no official release date has been given. On April 11, 2019, after years of silence, DreamWorks Animation announced that a Monsters vs. Aliens sequel will be made by Universal as an exclusive for its upcoming streaming service and will feature most of the original voice cast reprising their roles. Release Originally announced in 2011, the movie was originally set to be released in theaters on July 26, 2013, but it was delayed to a 2014 date to be determined later. However, Deadline Hollywood reported on August 16, 2013 that the movie had been removed from DreamWorks' release schedule. On the same day, Conrad Vernon stated on Twitter that the film was in development hell. On April 11, 2019, after years of silence, DreamWorks announced that Monsters vs. Aliens 2 would be on NBCUniversal's upcoming streaming service instead.